


It's all coming back to me..

by brittekit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittekit/pseuds/brittekit
Summary: Draco, Hermione, a riddled speech from Dumbledore, a Time-turner, a very wise Ginny, a coming war and a very complicated love story...Trailer for this story:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PQjU_2ISks&t=2sI own nothing. Characters belong to JK Rowling and song (story title and chapter titles) belong to Celine Dion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

“””””””At the end of 6th year, when the war had broken out…””””””

_(Everything is mostly in Hermione’s pov)_

“ _No, you can’t go back there, they’ll kill you… “ I had already been crying so hard, it was hard to open my eyes. They felt big and numb, like they were taped shut. I had never cried so hard in my life._

_The Deatheaters had just gotten into Hogwarts through the vanishing cabinet and Snape had just killed Dumbledore and everything was just total chaos.. Before the chaos, Draco had tried to destroy the cabinet after fixing it, but failed to do so in time as well as failing to save Dumbledore. We had been working on a plan for months, but when the Deatheaters decided to attack Hogwarts sooner than planned, everything went totally wrong. Before Snape came up to the tower and killed him, Dumbledore told me his speech about time, very similar to the one he gave me in third year, and wished me luck. I knew exactly what to do after that…_

“ _I love you, Granger, I do, very much, but I can’t just leave my family there… and I can’t put you in anymore danger. I have to go. If I don’t go back, he’ll just kill them instead and then he’ll come after you. Maybe if I go back, I can save you and my family. If I have to die for that, then so be it. I have to do this, or he’s going to kill you.”_

_Draco had gotten a task and failed… Not only fail, but he had betrayed Voldemort and had been working against him… Voldemort would know… Draco would not live to see another day if he goes back… why did he have to go and play the hero all of a sudden?! He would die for me?! What the hell, I don’t want that!!_

“ _I’m going. You go to the order and be safe… I love you Granger, I always will, but I have to do this. I’m sorry. I will never regret anything about this year or about us. You saved me and my soul, Granger… My wonderful Granger...” We kissed each other goodbye.._

_I watched my love walk away and I never felt so much pain then right at that moment..., because I knew he wasn’t coming back… I would never see him again. He would be dead before dawn… and I couldn’t live with that.._

“ _The Time-turner is my only option. Dumbledore had hinted at it before… Maybe if I altered it a bit, with a spell or something, I could go back further that a few hours or days. Maybe I can put myself back into my own body a whole year back… Maybe…. I have to try and then… I have to let go.. so he can live… It’s safer for both of us…”_

“ _I love you Draco… Goodbye..”_

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””


	2. When I see you like that...

**When i see you like that…**

Everyone was getting ready to get on the train. Platform 9 ¾ was filled with students, old and new. Hermione was walking along the hallways of the train, walking towards the compartment where the prefect’s meeting was being held.

“ _I can’t believe 6_ _th_ _year was starting already. All those years had gone by so fast..._ “ That’s what I said…, the first time around… When my whole life got turned upside down… This time has to be different.. Even if it means giving up de love of my life… I still couldn’t believe my spell worked. We had already started searching for the horcruxes when I was still, secretly, working on the spell, when I heard his name on the radio, among the casualties… After that I was more determined than anything to make it work. And now here I am, starting 6th year all over again...

We were on the train to Hogwarts and everywhere I look, the memories were just overflowing me. I had already been here at this exact moment. This is where it all started.. When I saw Malfoy walking towards the compartment, where the prefects meeting was held, at the end of the hall, I just got hit with remembering… feeling… loving… and most of all pain…

I had to go to that same prefects meeting, but I had to wait until he was inside, cause otherwise I would run into him and everything would start again the way it started before…

From a distance, I just watched him and remembered…

“ _ **Flashback”**_

_I was reading Hogwarts: A History again when suddenly I bumped into something hard and dropped the book along with some others I was holding._

“ _Watch were the hell you’re going Granger!” Got your face attached to a book again have you… why does that not surprise me…I think you could do with a little fun every once in a while, since you clearly lack that in your life…” He smirked while I was picking up my books._

_I had just been in a fight with Ron and I really wasn’t in the mood for the ferret. I just blew up. It was basically more in general that I was mad at the world, he just got in the way so I took it out on him…_

“ _Oh bugger off Malfoy, no one cares what you think. And I have more than enough fun, thank you very much! Reading a book is also fun for me, learning new things is fun for me. You don’t know a damn thing about me Malfoy, so don’t act like you know what’s good for me! And why would you care about what I need anyway? Don’t you want me gone? Vanished from the world? Isn’t that what YOUR side is fighting a war for? Isn’t that what all you Deatheaters want?!” I didn’t even mean to say all those things, didn’t even mean them at all, it just came out…_

_He looked at me and suddenly his expression got very dark …_

“ _Just like you say, I don’t know you, Granger, you don’t know shit about me either, so keep comments like THAT to yourself!!”_

_He tried to push passed me, but I suddenly felt very bad for saying what I said, so I did something very unexpected to both of us, I took his hand in mine, to stop him from walking away. He turned and looked at our touching hands and then at me.._

“ _I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t even mean it. Let’s just forget I said that alright, I apologize. I’m also sorry for bumping into you, I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’ll watch out next time.” I smiled at him and let go of his hand._

_I had just apologized to Malfoy!! To Malfoy!! Of all people!! What the hell is wrong with me? Oh my god I’m still looking at him, why am I still looking at him? Because he’s still looking at me. The words just came fluttering out of my mouth and I couldn’t stop them: “I hope we can put our difference aside this year. I don’t want to keep fighting over stupid things. Let’s just try to get along, okay?” Where did that come from??_

_His features are soft.. Not his usual smirk in place. He looks so beautiful, angelic almost. I suddenly noticed that our hands were still intertwined… I thought I let go? Wait, I did let go. Malfoy was holding my hand now. I heard other people approaching the compartment and the moment we were having, looking at each other, was gone…_

_He gave me a quick nod and said “It’s fine Granger, let’s just get to the meeting okay. We’ll see how the year goes...” He let go of my hand and walked into the compartment. I was still a little mesmerized by everything I was feeling at that moment. That was very weird, but also exiting.. After a few seconds of just standing there, I walked in after him…_

“ _ **End Flashback”**_

That is where it all began between the two of us. That was the turning point that defined the course of the entire year, the relationship between him and me, and eventually his soon-to-be death…

I see him go in and the moment that would have been, is over… I changed it… None of it ever happened, it exists now only in my thoughts, my memories, of a year that did not happen… A love that would never be…

After realizing this, I couldn’t bring myself to go in to the compartment. I just broke down crying. So much pain. My heart was broken and burning. I couldn’t stop crying… I just ran to the nearest bathroom and decided to just stay there until we reached Hogwarts, or when I would be able to stop the tears from falling… I had to stop doing this. I had to stop remembering. I had to banish all thoughts about Malfoy, about us…, our love, I just had to, or I would never stop crying...

When I started to run, I didn’t notice the pair of beautiful silver-blue eyes watching me from a distance…

_**Draco’s POV** _

What the hell was that all about? Why was Granger watching me like that? She looked like she was in pain or something… And now she was suddenly running the other way after she watched me go in to the compartment… ? I could see she was crying… What the bloody hell is going on with her?!

During the whole meeting, I couldn’t stop my mind from wandering to the know-it-all Gryffindor and where she was. She was a prefect to, so she should be here… Why was she not here? It’s not like Granger to miss things like this….

Great! Why the hell am I so distracted about this? Granger is none of my business. I shouldn’t care that she is not here. I’ve got enough problems of my own to worry about…

Still, it’s something to keep an eye on…

_**Hermione’s POV** _

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I looked absolutely horrid. I had been crying in the bathroom all the way down here. Once I ran into the bathroom, I just couldn’t bring myself to come out. Ron and Harry are probably wondering where I am…

When I was out of the train, I couldn’t help but look around for Draco. When my eyes found him, I wish I had just looked away. I was met with a dirty scowl when he looked back at me. That scowl hurt more than I wanted to admit. The last time I saw him, he was looking at me with so much love and adoration in his eyes and the look I just got was so far away from that, that the pain inside me was almost too hard to bear . This year was going to be so much harder than I had anticipated.

Everywhere I went, I looked for Draco and he started to notice. Other people started to notice to. Other people like Ginny and Luna… I had to stop looking at him. His facial features were starting to soften more and more, every time he caught me looking at him... Feelings were starting to form just like they had the first time around. It wasn’t love or even infatuation yet, but more like curiosity and perhaps a longing… And I just couldn’t let that happen. I was nothing but trouble for him from the start. We should have just stopped in the first place when things started to get more serious, more than sex, more than friends with benefits, more than hate.. when it became love. We knew how dangerous it was for both of us. We should have found other ways, maybe ask someone for help. We should have known we couldn’t do it all by ourselves. But we were stubborn and we wanted to prove that we didn’t need other people, who would probably never except us as a couple.

In the back of my mind I couldn’t help but wonder if we would ever find each other again? After the war maybe, when all the chaos had died down… I mean, if we were really meant to be, like we thought, isn’t that how it would work? We would be together eventually…? Pfff, well with how faith and karma works, eventually could very well be when we are old and grey… After the war if he would not be in Azkaban for crimes committed, he would probably be married off to some pureblood skank. And not knowing what happened before … what we had… he would probably do it without question… That would quite possibly kill me…

After a month of looking at him and him noticing, I think he got fed up with it… I was sitting in the great hall one morning, about a month after school started and I was staring again and all of a sudden he was staring back at me. Bloody hell… I got up and ran out as fast as I could. Half way down the corridor, I heard his voice…

“Alright Granger, you tell me what the hell is going on, right now!! Why the bloody hell do you keep staring at me like that?!”

Oops…


	3. It was gone with the wind...

**It was gone with the wind…**

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Malfoy.” There was that scowl on his face again. I guess the curiosity was making him angry now…

“The hell you do, Granger!! I see how you keep staring at me! Something is going on and I want to know what, right now!!”

“Honestly Malfoy, you have finally lost it. There is nothing going on, really. I’m just… worried… I guess.” His face softened a bit.

“Why would you worry? What the hell are you worried about then?”

“Well I’ve noticed you getting thinner and you look so tired all the time… and I don’t know, I guess I just started watching you to see how it progressed. I don’t know why really.. You just look so sad Draco… But I’m sorry, it’s none of my business, so I’ll just stop looking, I promise...” Great, now he was looking at me all funny, like I had gone insane or something…

“I’m…. I’m fine Granger. Thanks for noticing, I guess…“ Ok, maybe he didn’t think I was insane. He was feeling something, I could see it.. No, no, this was bad. It couldn’t happen again… Oh Merlin, say something that you know will make him mad..

“Euhm yeah, you know with everything happening with your family and all, I can see why you would be sad...” Yes, that should do it… I could see the scowl already forming on his face… I know him so well...

“You’re right Granger, it’s none of your damn business! Go be a fucking know-it-all with Scarhead and the Weasel. I don’t need your concern, so stop with the staring already, got it!” And just like that he was walking away from me again. I felt a sting in my heart and a tear escaping my eye. Why was I doing this again??? To save his life right?? And by saving his life, I have to condemn him to the bad side… condemn his soul... Pfff this is all so fucked up…

I didn’t stop staring and he didn’t stop staring back. He just didn’t talk to me about it again. He just let me. My mind wandered back to “the first time around”, that’s what I’m calling it now…

“ _ **Flashback”**_

_I was walking down the corridor when I heard him._

“ _Hey Granger, wait up.”_

“ _What, Malfoy?” I answered rather heated and annoyed._

“ _Wow take it easy, I don’t want to start a fight.” Ugh that annoying smirk of his._

“ _Then what, Malfoy?” Again I sounded annoyed. I actually didn’t mean to sound like that._

“ _Did you mean what you said on the train?” He asked timidly. Like he was a little scared of asking, or maybe afraid of the answer.._

“ _Did I mean what exactly?” Oh I was going to make him squirm a bit._

“ _Don’t act dumb Granger, it doesn’t suit you. What you said about us?” Oh now he was getting annoyed. I couldn’t help but smile._

“ _Yes Malfoy, I meant it. Why? You want to try it?” Now I was really smiling and I think I also gave him a little wink, I’m not really sure…_

“ _Maybe...” Oh my god, he was actually smiling back at me. A real smile, not a smirk, but a real smile, and I liked it. The past years of bullying were just that, in the past. They just didn’t seem to matter anymore. That Draco was just a facade I think, and this was the real Draco. I think this qualified as flirting. I’m flirting with Draco Malfoy, and he was flirting back with me. This year was going to be very interesting..._

“ _Might be nice having someone intelligent to talk to every once in a while, instead of those goons I’m used to..” He just complimented me. This is weird._

“ _Well actually, I’m a little behind in potions. But if you tell anyone that, I will deny it. I could use a little help. You’re the best in our class in potions, so… would you mind helping me?” I asked expectantly._

“ _Well, if you could perhaps help me with Transfiguration?”_

“ _Sure. It’s a date.” I couldn’t stop smiling. This was just so unreal._

_We didn’t actually set a date for the studying. It was just out there you know. A possibility. An open offer. We didn’t really speak to each other either. We just gave each other fleeting glances. A smile wasn’t on his face, but I could see it in his eyes. I saw it when he looked at me, when passing one another in the hallways, or looking at each other from across the classroom or the great hall, and knowing that we could be more than enemies. It became a possibility after that day, after that one conversation...I guess it had already become a possibility after that moment in the train..._

“ _ **End Flashback”**_

The scowl that was on his face now, when he looked at me, was far from the smile in his eyes I saw ‘the first time around’. “It’s all for the best..” I kept reminding myself. “I’m saving him..”

“You saved me and my soul, Granger… My wonderful Granger...” Remembering that, I broke down again. It would be a long night of crying again…


End file.
